Henry Spencer/Gallery
Season One Pilot Waiter.PNG HenryDump4.PNG 323.PNG HS1.PNG HS2.PNG 348.PNG Spellingg Bee Sbhenry1.png spelling bee henry1.png spelling bee henry2.png spelling bee henry5.png spelling bee henry6.png Sbhenry2.png SBhenry3.png spelling bee henry8.png Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece 073.PNG henry.png Woman Seeking Dead Husband - Smokers Okay, No Pets Woman-Seeking-Dead-Husband-Smokers-Okay-No-Pets-1x04-psych-13870705-500-281.jpg Woman-Seeking-Dead-Husband-Smokers-Okay-No-Pets-1x04-psych-13870721-1706-960.png 9 Lives 353png.png 354png.png Weekend Warriors Camp.PNG 003.PNG henry in flashback.png Secondchance.PNG 034.PNG henrys.png hh.png Who Ya Gonna Call? Henry11.png Henry22.png Shawn vs. the Red Phantom SPhenry1.png Sphenry2.png henry002.png henry003.png Forget Me Not 110.PNG 125.PNG Lunch.PNG 196.PNG spencer2.png Spener.png From the Earth to the Starbucks Earth Starbucks 01.png Earth Starbucks 88.png Earth Starbucks 89.png He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! HMNhenry1.png Loves Dead 02.png Loves Dead 17.png Loves Dead 18.png Loves Dead 52.png Loves Dead 54.png Loves Dead 56.png Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder Cloudy Chance 01.png Cloudy Chance 03.png Cloudy Chance 36.png Cloudy Chance 40.png Cloudy Chance 64.png Cloudy Chance 65.png Cloudy Chance 93.png henry22jj.png Game, Set... Muuurder? game set 03.png game set 35.png game set 50.png game set 51.png game set 52.png game set 53.png game set 55.png game set 71.png Poker? I Barely Know Her Poker 03.png Poker 04.png Poker 05.png Poker 06.png Poker 07.png Poker 08.png Poker 28.png Poker 29.png Poker 32.png Poker 55.png Poker 61.png Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast Scary Sherri 04.png Scary Sherri 58.png Scary Sherri 59.png Scary Sherri 60.png Scary Sherri 64.png Season Two American Duos 23made at shawn.PNG 25wearing robe.PNG 27mad at shawn2.PNG 65 Million Years Off henryy1.png 151.PNG henryy2.png 152.PNG Intervension.PNG Warning shaw.PNG henryy3.png henryy4.png henryy5.png henryy6.png Psy vs. Psy Talking to teacher.PNG Seeing shawn.PNG Why.PNG Building something.png 147henry.PNG Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds Start of the race.PNG 457.PNG 499.PNG And Down the Stretch Comes Murder 11henryat track.PNG 23henry at the track2.PNG 29talking to shawn.png 34henry at track3.png 36henry talking to gus.png 39.png 41picture.png Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder 1henry in the morning.png 3gus hiding.png 24uy.png 26.png 27henry visiting.png If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? 1chess game.png 30 rematch.png 31shawn and his dad.png Rob-a-Bye Baby 031.PNG 065.PNG Bounty Hunters! Young shawn.PNG Henry4.PNG Dad and son.PNG Henry and Dwayne.png Henry2.PNG Gus' Dad May Have Killed An Old Guy 7henry.png 8presents in stockings.png 14watching shawn work the case.png 21three hours without fighting.png There's Something About Mira 1order what you like.png 13there you are shawn.png 14cant go to a wedding.png The Old And The Restless 3shawn and his family.png 6stackout.png 7in the car.png Henry1.png 14henry in swimming pool.png Henry2.png 15you like it here dont you.png 16another dead person.png Lights, Camera...Homocidio Lights, Camera 02.png Lights, Camera 03.png Lights, Camera 33.png Lights, Camera 40.png Lights, Camera 41.png Lights, Camera 62.png Dis-Lodged 1henry listening to shawn and gus.png 7why are you a memeber.png 9henry talking to cops.png 21showing his dad what is in the office.png 224henry looking at the porerits.png Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion Henry01.png henry02.png henry03.png henry04.png Season Three Ghosts Henery0001.png Henry0002.png Henry0003.png Henry004.png Murder?...Anyone?...Anyone?...Bueller? Daredevils! HenryS01.png The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! SpencerH01.png SpencerH02.png SpencerH03.png SpencerH04.png SpencerH05.png SpencerH06.png SpencerH07.png SpencerH08.png SpencerH09.png There Might Be Blood Talk Derby to Me Gus Walks Into a Bank Into Bank henry1.png into bank henry2.png into bank henry3.png into bank henry4.png into bank henry5.png Christmas Joy CJ Henry1.png CJ Henry2.png Six Feet Under the Sea HenrySpencer1.png HenrySpencer2.png HenrySpencer3.png Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing henrys1.png henrys2.png henrys3.png henrys4.png henrys6.png henrys7.png Earth, Wind, and... Wait for It Henry112.png Henry2hh.png Henry4uy.png Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central HS01.png Truer Lies HenryS1.png HenryS2.png An Evening With Mr. Yang SpencerH1.png SpencerH2.png SpencerH3.png SpencerH4.png SpencerH5.png Season Four Extradition: British Columbia Ext BC 01.png Ext BC 94.png Ext BC 95.png Season Five Romeo and Juliet and Juliet HSpencer001.png HSpencer002.png HSpencer003.png HSpencer005.png HSpencer006.png Feet Don't Kill Me Now Henry0001.png Henry000277.png Henry0003uu.png Not Even Close... Encounters NEChenry1.png NEChenry2.png NEChenry3.png NEChenry4.png NEChenry5.png Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is CDBhenry1.png CDBhenry2.png CDbhenry3.png CDBhenry4.png Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries